


Confidence

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [20]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, First Dates, Not Canon Compliant, Pep talks, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Could she do this? Yeah, she could do this. Totally....Maybe.LOMB square N3: Kamala Khan/Maya Lopez
Relationships: Kamala Khan/Maya Lopez
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I combined two bingos for this fic - Ladies of Marvel Bingo square N3: Kamala/Maya and Tony Stark Bingo square R3: First Date.
> 
> Name of Piece: Confidence  
> Card Number: 4053  
> Name of Participant: periwinklepromise  
> Square Number: R3 - First Date  
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: Kamala Khan/Maya Lopez  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: Could she do this? Yeah, she could do this. Totally. ...Maybe.
> 
> In true comics fashion, I have been very flexible in ages and timelines for this fic.

The sky was clear and blue, the sun was shining hot, and there was just a hint of wind to keep the weather pleasant instead of stifling. There were a few birds singing through the neighborhood, their trills somehow marrying well with the sounds of traffic. It was the weekend, she had barely any projects from work, and her apartment was already clean so she didn't even have chores.

Kamala would enjoy the day more if she wasn't so  _ nervous _ . She hadn't been this nervous when she'd been hit by the Terregin Mists out at the Waterfront, and she'd been undergoing a serious physiological change and hallucinating her favorite superheroes! But here she was, safe at home, and her palms were sweaty no matter how many times she wiped them on her clothes, her heart was racing like she'd been running a marathon, and her breath was all shaky and sputtering. She tried to keep her breaths measured as she stared into the mirror. 

She could do this. She  _ could _ do this. She … could  **do** this.

She changed her eyes to a blistering blue like Mister Stark's. It didn't suit her, so she switched to a soft amber. Then back to her normal, warm brown. Maya's eyes were brown too; maybe she wouldn't think only light-colored eyes were pretty. 

Kamala grew her hair out. Gave it more body. Gave it curl. Got rid of the curls and the body but changed the color from normal, boring brown to pink. Then she went blonde like Captain Marvel. Did Maya like blondes? She realized she didn't know. She winced and went back to her normal hair. If she wanted it longer, she could grow it out the old-fashioned way.

Should she change the size of her feet, her hips, her hands? Should she make herself taller? She liked that Maya had a few inches on her, though. Maybe she should make herself shorter? She could shrink down a few more inches, maybe go to the date as a solid five feet? But no, Kamala would only look like a child, and there was already the age difference to consider. 

It was easier to manipulate her body in a fight. Once she'd gotten used to her powers, Kamala had learned how to morph as the situation called for it, sometimes extending her arm to incapacitate at a safe distance, sometimes enlarging her feet to stomp weapons into mulch. But here, now? Kamala didn't know what to do. 

Maybe she should just be herself?

That's what she had told Maya all those months ago, when Maya had struggled with her decisions. “You don't have to be what they tell you, you know. You can just be yourself.” It must have meant something to Maya, because things started to change between them.

Maya was so tough, so together, so interesting and talented, that it made Kamala feel like a bumbling teenager all over again. But Maya  _ did _ like her, rambling insecurities and all, had accepted when she offered a casual date, had trusted her with some of the rough past of being Echo, and being Ronin. Of being lied to by Kingpin. Kamala in return told Maya about Kamran, about how he had tricked her and kidnapped her. 

Kamala shook her head. She could do this. She would be herself, she resolved, and Maya would appreciate it. She didn't need to change how she looked.

She wiped her hands on her pants and considered. The clothes she wore were comfortable but not exactly flattering. Well, she amended, she didn't need to change her actual, physical body. She should  _ definitely _ change clothes before meeting up with Maya.


End file.
